True Love Conquers All
by Byakugan89
Summary: A time-traveling miko finds herself on a journey that will bring her both  heartbreak, betrayal and love... Summary thanks to Echo Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Love Conquers All

We have been traveling to the southwest for three days, searching for Naraku. We have been in a few villages, and killed some youkai with jewel shards, but there hasn't been any leads on our enemy yet. I picked up the little glass container I use to carry the shards in. We have 1/4 of the jewel now. I sigh, thinking about what has been happening in our little group lately.

A couple of days ago, Inuyasha ran off to see Kikyo, and he has been acting strange since then. He barely talks to us, and doesn't even look at me anymore. I know that he has decided on being with her.

We stopped when Inuyasha found a place to set up camp for the night. Miroku goes to get firewood, while Inuyasha teaches Shippo how to hunt. I walked over to my bag to get a few bottles to fill up, when I see Sango walk over to me.

"Are you okay Kagome?" She asked. I look up at her and sigh.

"I don't know Sango. It hurts. He loves her, and I don't even compare. Nothing I do, or say even gets noticed by him. It's like I don't even exist."

"Don't worry Kagome. Maybe you are just looking at the wrong person."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her, confused.

"Maybe Inuyasha isn't the one you are supposed to be with. There is someone out there that is a better match for you than he is." She replied. I nodded, thinking about what she said.

"Thanks Sango." I smile a little and stood up, walking to the river.

(Sango's POV)

I watched her leave and thought about a conversation I had a few weeks ago with Sesshomaru. He was traveling with us and at the time Kagome was on the other side of the well, in her own time.

(flashback)

I was walking up the hill by the village, wandering around and looking for demons to slay when I say the daiyoukai staring off into the forest, looking thoughtful.

"Slayer." He calls to me, without even glancing at me. I walk up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I bow to him, he acknowledges the gesture and turns back to the forset.

"Where did the young Miko go?"

"She went home to see her family."

"She seemed upset that the half-breed left, though she does not show it."

"This happens a lot, actually. He usually leaves her to see Kikyo." I explained.

"The undead preistess?" He asked.

"Hai."

"He plans on mating with the undead one. He does not see the gift that is the little miko you travel with." He replied.

(end flashback)

I think he is in love with Kagome. Only time will tell though.


	2. Chapter 2

The group has traveled for more days since the conversation between Sango and Kagome. She had thought about what Sango said for days now, and couldn't figure out who she meant. Was it Kouga? That was the only person she could come up with. However, when she asked Sango, she shook her head.

"It's a male we both know. Inuyasha hates him and he is very powerful." Sango told her. Before Kagome could respond she sensed Kikyo nearby and by the look on Inuyashas face, so had he. They set camp up early and Inuyasha rushed to the undead miko.

(Kagome's POV)

'Why would Inuyasha want me, a worthless copy, when he could have the original anyway? Maybe Sango was right, He isn't worth my time. I wonder though, who did she mean? The only two guys we both know would be Kouga, and Sesshomaru. She said it isnt Kouga but it can't be Sesshomaru...can it?'

I shook my head. Yeah right, the human hating Lord of the West, in love with a little ningen like me. I opened my deck of cards just for something to do and I dropped a card. I picked it up to see the 9 of clubs.

' Stagnation, meaning worthlessness. This card describes how im feeling right now.*

I felt a powerful, yet familar aura wash over me and I stood up in time to see Sesshomaru walk into our campsite.

"Where is the half-breed?" He asked.

"Probably mating to Kikyo." I replied, with no sadness. I have given up on loving the hanyou that was now spendiong time with my previous incarnation.

"If he does, he will probably have her join him. Do you and your remaining pack wish to join mine?" Sesshomaru asked. I was surprised by the question.

"You want to travel with us? a bunch of ningens?" I asked him.

"Your group is strong, and I doubt you would want to travel with the half-breed, if he brings the undead one with him. It is obvious to this Sesshomaru that you do not like her in the least." He replied.

"I need to talk to the others about it first." I told him, walking over to Sango and Miroku.

"Guys, Sesshomaru said that if we want to travel with him we can. What do you guys think?" I asked my friends.

"Well, Inuyasha is probably going to start traveling with Kikyo when he returns, and I for one do not agree with Inuyashas decision. I say we take Lord Sesshomaru on his offer." Sango replied. I looked over at Miroku to see that he looked thoughtful.

"I agree with Sango, and Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful ally, being a full youkai he is more powerful than Inuyasha would be." I nodded and walked back over to the daiyoukai.

"Thank you my Lord, for your offer, we greatly appreciate it." I bowed to him. He nodded.

Just as I said that Inuyasha came into the campsite, carrying Kikyo on his back. As soon as Inuyasha saw him he sat Kikyo down and started growling.

"So, you did mate to the undead preistess." Sesshomaru stated, then turned to leave, motioning for us to follow.

"Where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked. I didn't look back, but I heard Mirokus reply.

"You made your decision, we made ours. Goodbye, Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a couple of weeks since the group began travelling with the Western Lord, and he was proving to be a better pack leader than Inuyasha had been. They have hought several demons, collected about 10 more jewel shards, and Kagome wasn't sad or angry for once.

(Sesshomarus POV)

This group of humans seem to be a good team. They are strong for humans, and worked really well together. It was certainly an interesting group, I have known that fact for years. Who would have thought that a young miko, a lecherous monk, a tajiya, and two demons could work so well together?

I glanced over at the miko who unknowingly held my heart. I didn't like the fact that she had always been in love with the whelp of a half brother of mine. She gave him everything she had, and he threw her away for a undead preistess.

Kagome looked so beautiful in her, wearing her short green skirt, white blose and red tie. Her aura told him that she had a lot on her mind and was confused.

*I wonder, what is on your mind, my little miko?* I glanced back at Kagome to see that she seemed to be in a trance-like state. She didn't seem to be paying attention to her surroundings.

I looked up at the sky, hoping that the kami would grant me one wish. My wish to live and love the little miko that now travels with me. Yes, this Sesshomaru, the human hating Lord of the Western Lands, is in love with a ningen female, a miko no less. I continued on until it was starting to get dark.

(Kagomes POV)

I was wandering with my friends and the quiet daiyoukai, in a trance. I had so much on my mid that I couldn't think straight. For one, there was school; I have exams coming up and I am falling behind. Then there is Sesshomaru, who is actually allowing us to travel with him. There was also what Sango talked to me about, looking for love in the wrong place; I'm still trying to figure out who she was trying to hint at.

Finally, there were my emotions. I was confused. I loved Inuyasha, but he decided he wanted Kikyo, yet, I feel no sadness or pain. I am worried about the final battle against Naraku. We have almost half of the jewel, and Naraku has a quater of it, as far as we know. Im getting confused because of my feelings for Sesshomaru. Before, I like him as a friend, although a distant friend, but lately, the feelings I have for him are growing. I have fallen in love with him.

I look over at the Inu youkai that has captured my heart. He was beautiful; perfect. How could I not fall for him...but maybe I shouldn't. I'm just a human, not worthy of him. I don't dare to hope that he feels the same for me. I fear that I hold the same fate as Kikyo. That, if I allow myself to fall in love, I would meet an early end.

I walked over to Sango. I needed to ask her about what she meant.

(Sango's POV)

I felt a presence behind me and I looked to see Kagome.

"What did you mean by what you said before? Who do think I should look for?" She asked me, curious and confused. She seemed to have a lot on her mind.

"I think a certain youkai lord is intersted in you. Last time he travelled with us, he seemed concerned about you."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He asked about you, he seemed...worried about your emotional well-being." I replied. She tilted her head somewhat, looking even more confused.

"Just think about it, Ok?" I finished. She sighed slightly but nodded and went back to her thinking as we stopped to set up camp.

Kagome and I left to get firewood, while Miroku and Shippo went to catch fish down the river, and Sesshomaru patrolled. I saw a light blush creep on my friends' face.

*I wonder what she is thinking about.*

"Sango, can I tell you something? But don't laugh or tell anyone okay?" She asked me quietly. I nodded.

"I think I'm in love with Sesshomaru. What should I do?"

"Just tell him. I can tell that he likes you too. He was worried about you when you left last time he wsa traveling. He knew that you were upset because of Inuyasha left to see Kikyo. Tell me, how do you feel about it now?"

"It doesnt bother me anymore. I dont think I actually loved him. The feelings I have for Sesshomaru are stronger than the were for Inuyasha."

(Sesshomarus POV)

I was coming back towards camp when I heard the conversation between The taijiya and the miko I've had my eyes on since I met her. I heard what Kagome said and I smiled.

*So the young miko has fallen for this Sesshomaru? My lucky day.* I thought as I started to come up with a plan to get the girl to come to me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sesshomarus POV)

"Rin." I called to the little girl I took in. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "Come with me."

She got up and followed me through the woods as I led her to a flowery meadow. I knew the child would enjoy this place, and this would be a good place to bring my miko, for what I have planned for her. I wonder, what will her reaction be when I tell her that this Sesshomaru has fallen in love with her, a ningen female. She would probably be surprised.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. I nodded at the girl.

"Would you bring me some flowers for the miko?" I asked her. She squealed and brought a red rose to me then brought a colorful handful, some reds, oranges, yellows and purples and went on to the campsite, dropping a flower every so often.

(Kagomes POV)

I watched as Rin walked into the campsite, but Sesshomaru wasn't with her. She walked up to me, with a happy smile on her face.

"Kagome-chan! Can Rin take you to the pretty meadow Lord Sesshomaru found?" She asked. I nodded and looked over at Sango.

"Can you watch the food while I'm gone?" I asked. She grinned and nodded. I smiled as Rin took my hand and lead me into the forest. We got a few meters away from camp and Rin stopped.

"Rin remembers she want to play with Shippo! Can Rin play with him?" She asked me looking up cutely.

"Of course Rin." I replied, starting to turn but the little girl stopped me.

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you, Lady Kagome." She told me, so I nodded and continued to my destination.

What I saw waiting for me took my breath away. Sesshomaru was standing there, looking at the meadow. He looked absolutely amazing in the fading sunlight, almost magical. It made me remember that I am not worthy of him.

*I wonder what he's thinking. What could he possibly want with me?*

He turned around as I entered the clearing, and smiled at me. He walked smoothly to me and held out his hand. I hesitantly took it, my face as red as a tomato. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his other arm around me. I took a calming breath and the blood rushed out of my face as I relaxed. He sat down on the hilltop where he was standing moments ago, and I sat beside him.

We sat together for several minutes in a peaceful silence, until Sesshomarus hand left mine and picked up something that what laying beside him. He held a red rose in his hand, giving it to me. I smiled at the motion.

*What is he doing?* I thought affectionately.

"This Sesshomaru would like to court you, Kagome." He told me, watching for my reaction. I was surprised, and the blush returned.

"But...that means..that..you..." I stuttered. He chuckled.

"

Yes. I love you Kagome." He told me and I looked up at him smiling. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you to Sesshomaru." I replied. He smiled, and pulled me closer to him. I sighed, feeling peaceful, and content in my daiyoukais arms. I felt a clawed finger on my chin as he lifted my chin up. His lips brushed mine tenderly, and I practically melted into his embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sangos POV)

It has been a while since Kagome left, and dinner was almost done. I looked over at Miroku, who was looking thoughtfully into the trees.

I stood up to bring some of the fish we were having for dinner when I saw Kagome walking hand in hand with Lord Sesshomaru. I smiled a little, as I looked at the happy expression on my sisters' face.

We ate dinner in silence, each of us to our own thoughts. When Sesshomaru and Kagome finished, Sesshoamru put Kagome in his lap, and she snuggled up against him. Miroku stood up and looked over at me.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me Sango?" He asked me, holding his hand out. I nodded and took the proffered hand. He glanced over to Sesshomaru, who didn't seem to notice that we were leaving the camp. He looked up after we started walking.

"Can I go to the river, momma?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"Take Kirara with you and be careful." She replied.

" Come on Kirara." Shippo called, Kirara meowed, and follwed the fox kit.

Miroku and I walked off in the opposite direction.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until we came across a feild of flowers. Miroku turned to me.

"Have you thought about what you will want to do after Naraku is taken care of?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking about rebuilding my village, and finding Kohaku. What about you?"

"I want to settle down with the love of my life, wherever she wants to live, and raise a family of my own. I want to spend the rest of my life...with you, Sango. If you'll have me." He replied. I smiled and nearly jumped into his arms.

"Of course Miroku." I replied. We kissed eachother passionatly.

"I love you Sango."

"I love you too Miroku."

We walked around a little while longer, to give Kagome and Sesshomaru some time alone. I smiled at the happy expression on Kagomes face. This was the first time in a while that she has been truly happy. About time too, she's had too much on her mind lately, with those 'exams' she has to take in her time, and all of that 'studying', its about time she got a break. She's better off with Sesshomaru than she would have been with Inuyasha.

(Inuyashas POV)

It has been almost a week since my pack abandoned me. Now it was just me and my mate. We've fought several demons and had a quater of the jewel, but Kikyo seems to be having trouble keeping it purified. It was slowly tainting her soul.

* As much as I hate it, I need to find Sesshomaru so Kagome can purify the jewel...given that Kagome is still traveling with the Ice Prince, and if he hasn't killed her.* That thought made my youki rise in anger. She may not be the onna I mated, but she is still my best friend (or at least was, if she doesn't hate me for mating Kikyo). If he hurt her in any way, I'd kill him.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyos voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" I asked her, as she started to fall forward, weak. I caught her, and put her on my back.

"We need to find Kagome, she is the only one who could handle the jewel and keep it pure."

"How come she's the only who can handle it? You're a presitess too."

"She has a deeper connection to it than anyone ever has since Midoriko created it. The ability to keep it pure passed on to her when I burned it with my original body and it was reborn in hers." She explained.

"Since she it the only one who could keep it pure, we'll have to give her our portion so it doesnt weaken me more than it already has." I nodded and lifted my nose, scenting the air. I found his and Kagomes scent nearby, so I started walking in the direction they were in.

(Kagomes POV)

I felt the Daiyoukai tense up and I looked up to see him scenting the air. I sent my senses out and found the Inuyasha and Kikyo were coming in this direction. I hugged Sesshomaru close trying to get him to relax.

"They are just bringing their portion of the jewel to me. Kikyo can't keep it pure and its weakening her, using up nearly all of her miko powers to keep it from darkening." I told him. He relaxed slightly as Inuyasha came into our camp.

"What are you doing in his lap?" Inuyasha asked, cussing up a storm.

"I am courting her, half-breed." Sesshomaru replied, and Inuyasha pratically blew up in his face. The swearing got worse until I started glowing menacingly, stopping the hanyou in his tracks.

"Sit boy!" I called out. He collided into the grass, creating a Inuyasha shaped crater in the ground. I sighed. "You really need to put a leash on him Kikyo." I told my previous incarnation. She chukled lightly, surprising me.

"I know what you mean." She replied, then looked up weakly at me.

"Take the portion of the jewel from around my neck." She whispered and I got up from my place in Sesshomarus lap, and grabbed the little necklace she had the jewel on. I fisted my hand around the dark piece and purified it. Then I helped make her portion of our soul pure again. By the time I did this, Inuyasha had gotten up and was dusting himself off. He grabbed Kikyo, putting her on his back and stormed off. I looked at the nearly full jewel I held.

(Sesshomarus POV)

"All we need now is Narakus portion of the jewel and we can end this mess." She thought out loud, looking up into the cloudless sky, her mind obviously far away. I walked over to my miko and wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me and smiled, leaning into me. My eyes softened as I watched her. She seems so comfortable around me.

"We felt Inuyasha's presence and thought we should find out what he wanted." Miroku called from behind us. We turned to see the monk and slayer holding hands.

"What did Inubaka want momma?" Shippo asked from our other side.

"You guys just missed him, he gave us his portion of the jewel because Kikyo couldn't purify it." Kagome replied, showing the others the nearly complete jewel.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kagomes POV)

It's been 2 days since we saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. We are about a days journey away from Kaedes Village...and the well. I've been thinking about my journey through Warring Japan. Starting from when it was just me and Inuyasha, then when I nearly lost soil, to when we first met Shippo, and fought the Thunder Brothers. After that our group got larger as we met Miroku (who tried to kidnap me), and Sango, who tried to kill Inuyasha.

I stopped in time to hear Sesshomaru say that we are going to stop for the day. Sango left to get firewood for tonight, Sesshomaru took Shippo to teach him how to hunt, and I left to get water, leaving Miroku to watch the campsite.

I reached the lake and just fell to my knees, staring at my reflection. I thought about everything I might lose. Grandpa, Souta, Mama. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi. Will I ever see them again? I am afraid of what the answer will be. There is a chance that the well would close up after we get rid of the jewel.

Although I made my choice to stay in this era if I needed to choose, it was still going to hurt...bad. I sighed, standing up again and grabbed the bottles of water I brought with me. Then I walked back to the campsite, where Sango and Miroku had a nice fire started.

(Shippos POV)

"Kitsune." I heard from beside me. I looked up at the daiyoukai who loved my momma. He looked down at me, making sure he had my attention. "Do you know what might be bothering the miko?" He asked. I thought about her recent behavior as well as what is going on.

"The final battle is coming upon us fast. She has always been worried about what will happen _after_ we kill Naraku and finish the jewel." I replied.

"What about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She worries about not being able to go home to see her family. Kagome would have to explain...it is not my place." I replied. He nodded as he gutted the boar we caught. He picked the rest up and we went back to the campsite.

As soon as we got there, Sesshomaru gave the carcass to Sango to cook, and he glanced over to his intended as she studied. She sighed, shaking her head as if thinking about something unpleasant and put the book away.

"Kagome, take a walk with me?" Sesshomaru asked. She looked up and nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. She stood up and he took her hand in his own.

(Sesshomarus POV)

I led my soon-to-be-mate to a small meadow, not far from our camp. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. I held her close for a little while, just enjoying being with her. I leaned down as she looked up at me, and kissed her. It was short, gentle, and loving.

"What's the matter koi? You seem worried." I asked her. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I worried about not being able to see my family after this is all over."

"What do you mean? Do they not live close by?" I asked, slightly confused. She lightly smacked her forehead.

"I forgot you didn't know...I'm not from this era. I came from the future."

"Future? How did you end up here?" I asked.

" I was dragged into the well by a centipede demon on my 15th birthday." She replied, explaining about how her cat wandered into the well house on her family's' shrine and how the centipede was killed by the half-breed, to figuring out how the well works.

She told me about her family. Her crazy grandfather, and her younger brother. When she described her mother, it made me think of her. It seemed to me that she got her personality from her.

I smiled thinking about meeting the woman who brought her into the world, the woman who gave me my Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kagomes POV)

We finally made it to the small village, around 4:00. I looked over at Sesshomaru, who was watching Rin play with Shippo and a few of the village children.

"I'm going to say hi to Kaede, then we can go through the well." I told my soon-to-be-mate. He nodded at me.

I walked down to her hut, thinking about Sesshomaru meeting my family. We already discussed that he wanted to see where I came from. I already warned him about how my grandfather might react to meeting him.

"Hey Kaede!" I called when I found her, inside her hut.

"Hello child. I heard that ye are no longer travelling with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, he mated to Kikyo. So now we're traveling with his older half-brother. Sesshomaru is proving to be a better leader than Inuyasha was." I explained.

"Aye. Kikyo told me that he is courting ye." She told me. I blushed, but nodded, a smile on my face.

"I'm finally happy, Kaede. I no longer feel like Kikyos copy, worthless at that. He makes me feel one-of-a-kind; special." I told her, still smiling.

"We're going to my era so he can see my family. I can't wait for him to meet my mother. He'll like her, I know it."

"I am glad ye are happy, child. Good luck in yer courting." She smiled gently at me.

"Thank you Kaede. I should go. See you later." I waved at her as I left the hut. I walked through the village, and found Sango and Miroku, holding hands while watching Rin and Shippo play. I smiled and found my Lord waiting on the hilltop for me. He turned when he caught my scent and lifted a hand, which I happily grasped.

"You ready Maru-chan?" I asked, looking up at the gorgeous pair of golden eyes. He smiled at me, a smile only I would ever see. He led me through Inuyashas forest and to the well. I climbed to the mouth of the Bone Eaters Well and turned to Sesshomaru, who had a skeptical expression on his face. I giggled lightly.

"Do you trust me Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Of course I do." was his reply.

"Then relax. All we have to do is jump, the well takes care of the rest." He nodded and we jumped in, only to be surrounded by the blue light of the time paradox. Then, we landed safely in my era. My love picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the well. I opened the well house door and Sesshomaru got his first glimpse of the future.

The first person we ran into was my grandpa, who was busy sweeping the shed.

"Grandpa, I'm home." I greeted him.

"Glad to see you again Kagome." He replied, turning around. I thought he was going to have a fit when he saw the demon standing next to me.

"

Relax, Grandpa. This is Sesshomaru, the Western Lord. Sesshomaru this is my grandfather." I introduced them. Grandpas' eyes got wide when I told him whom Sesshomaru was. He seemed...thrilled?

"_The _Sesshomaru? The most powerful youkai who ever lived?" he asked, I nodded. "Aiko, Aiko come out here!" He called for my mother, who came out with an apron on.

"Kagome!" She hugged me. Then eyed Sesshomaru. "Who is this dear?" She asked.

"This is Sesshomaru, The Lord of the West, and my soon-to-be-mate." I answered proudly. Sesshomaru smirked at that last part.

"Kagome, finish up in here. Aiko and I need to speak with our guest." Grandpa told me and I nodded. Sesshomaru followed them into the house. I looked down, as I got ready to pick up the broom and found a scroll. I was shocked, the scroll was obviously written by me, and that wasn't the surprising part. What got me was the content.

_ In order to defeat Naraku, you must use a fake jewel. make the fake have the aura of the real, and shield the real Tama. Switch Narakus portion of real jewel with and equal piece of the fake having a realistic aura. When Naraku combines both fake pieces, it will suck his soul into the fake jewel. Burn the replica._

I grinned, and put the scroll away. I had just finished sweeping when Grandpa came back out. I told him that I needed a jewel replica and I bought one off of him. I thanked him and went to sit under the Goshinboku to meditate. I broke the replica exactly how the real was broken. Then I switched the real piece Naraku had with the fake, using my miko powers.

This is how Sesshomaru found me 1/2 an hour later. I opened my eyes as I felt his aura. I smiled as he came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, if I disturbed you, koi." He whispered gently. I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry about it." I replied laying my head on his shoulder.

*At least he isn't wearing his armor. *

"How did it go with my mom and grandfather?" I asked him as he lifted me into his lap. He nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent.

"It went well. They approve of us. They seem to like me." He replied. I smiled and turned slightly to hug him.

"Good." I sighed, nearly falling asleep in the comfort of my Inu lords arms.


	8. Chapter 8

(Normal POV)

It's been 3 days since the couple had returned from the future. 3 days of traveling, and with no news of Naraku, nor any new shards. It was getting eerie, so Sesshomaru had Jaken take Rin and Ah-Un to the shiro. The group was getting anxious. The fact that Naraku hasn't appeared yet, made the whole group uneasy. It meant that he was planning something big, and that didn't bode well.

Sango kept a tight hold on her Hiraikotsu. Miroku held his staff like it was a lifeline; his hands were nearly while as his grip tightened. Shippo was fidgety, and Sesshomaru's senses were constantly on high alert. Kagome was nervous, but not as bad as her friends, and soon-to-be-mate. Her thoughts were mostly on the fake jewel she wore around her neck, like it was the real Tama. She had the real jewel concealed, so no demon could get a hold of it. Sesshomaru wasn't even aware of her plan. She knew he had the right to know, but she didn't know when, or how, to tell him.

They soon set up camp for the night, near some hot springs. The group ate in silence, each person in their own thoughts. Sango stood up after dinner, and the girls went to bathe.

(Sango's POV)

I walked beside Kagome, a thoughtful expression on her face. We got undressed quietly and carefully stepped into the water. I watched as she relaxed in the nearly hot water.

"Sango." I looked over at my sister-like-friend, who was watching me intently.

"What are your plans when this is over? After Naraku is defeated?" She asked me. I thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I was thinking about rebuilding my village with Kohaku. But I'll have to ask Miroku what he wants to do first, since we're going to get married. How about you?"

" I plan on moving in with Sesshomaru and mating to him, and if the well remains open, I can visit my family." She replied.

"You love him, don't you?" I smiled at her. She nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks that had nothing to do with the warm water. We sat in silence for a little longer before I decided to get out and get dressed.

"Are you coming Kagome?" I asked my friend. She shook her head.

"I'll go back in a little bit." She replied.

"Ok...be careful." I replied. She nodded.

(Kagomes POV)

I thought about my plan to finish off Naraku. I had already started my plan when we were in my era. I held the seemingly real (but actually plastic) jewel in my hand, considering my options. 1. Naraku comes after me, I trap him in the fake jewel. 2. Naraku fights us, he steals fake jewel, or 3. We go to Naraku. I sighed as I got out and dried off.

I got dressed and started walking towards camp, when suddenly I got trapped inside a barrier. Kanna was standing behind me.

"Let me go!" I shouted as I pounded against the barrier. Of all the things that could happen, this wasn't one I had thought about. I was now 1000 feet in the air, and unable to do anything about it.

"I cannot do that." Came her soft reply.

I wanted to use my miko powers, but at this height, I'd die before I hit the ground. I slid to my knees, tears in my eyes as I thought about my intended. If Naraku killed me, my love would be all alone.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered brokenly, unable to think of a way out of this mess. I looked up at my kidnapper, and finally noticed the infant in her arms.

*That's Narakus heart!* I hit it with spiritual energy, but passed out before I could hit Kanna.

(Sesshoamrus POV)

I watched as the slayer returned from the bath alone. I could not sense Kagome's aura.

"Where is the miko?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"She's finishing up. She'll be back in a few minutes." She replied. I nodded.

20 minutes passed and my intended still has not returned. I stood up, deciding to find her. I caught her scent about 3/4 the way to the hot springs. I also caught the faint scent of miasma.

"Naraku." I growled angrily, my eyes flashing from gold to red as my youkai blood pulsed. I used my poison whip to get my pack here.

Seconds later, the others arrived. The monk and kitsune shrank back when they saw my red eyes. The slayer looked around, looking for the younger girl.

"We saw your whip and came to see what the problem was." The monk stated.

"The problem is that Naraku kidnapped Kagome from this very spot." I replied, my youkai screaming for me to leave them to find me mate. I watched as the neko transformed and everyone climbed onto her.

I formed my youkai cloud and went into the air and followed the scent of miasma.


	9. Chapter 9

(Narakus POV)

I growled in anger when the wench killed my infant; my heart. For that, she will pay. She will die, and I will have the complete jewel. I will relish in my victory over the strange miko. A miko like none before her.

I watched Kanna came closer to my frozen castle. This is where I plan to destroy the wench. Let her watch me become a full demon while she freezes to death. I will laugh in her face, when her plan to stop me fails. She cannot defeat me.

"Kagura." I called, watching as my wind incarnation entered the room.

"Prepare the frozen chamber for our guest." She glared at me angrily and left. I was amused by her, my rebellious pawn.

Kanna walked into the room with my newest incarnation, Hiro, an ice demon. He was carrying the unconcious body of the miko I had kidnapped. He looked up at me and I smirked.

"You did well Kanna. Hiro, take our prisoner to the frozen chamber." I laughed as he nodded and left the room.

(Kagomes POV)

I woke up in a dark and cold room, my body shivering. I looked around, unable to see anything without any form of light. I tried to move but I realized that I was chained to the wall. The shackles were tight and icy against my ankles and wrists. I could feel the freezing tempature taking a toll on my body. I wondered idly how long I have been here.

The door opened, light invading the icy chamber. Naraku stepped in, watching me with amused eyes.

" I would have thought you would be dead by now. You have been in here for 6 hours now, and this room is -40 degrees. And look at the poor jewel. It's iced over. I'll take that."" He said, as I watched him pull the chain from around my neck. He put the two piece together. However, as soon as he did, his soul got sucked up in the fake jewel and his body turned to dust.

Kagura stared wide eyed as she watched from the door, Kanna standing beside her. She then used her dance of blades to cut the chains holding me to the wall.

"You freed me Kagura. Why?" I asked as I watched the wind demon.

"You freed us from Naraku. Now go before someone finds you. I nodded and ran as fast as my frozen limbs would carry me.

I ran for what felt like hours, until I collapsed, body completely numb, I welcomed the darkness that came to me.

(General Hiroshis POV)

I was making my rounds on this abnormally cold day. It had to be only 20 degrees in the northwestern mountain that was the northernmost point of the Western Lands. I turned a corner, and stopped in my tracks.

There, just a few feet away, was a nearly frozen human girl. I rushed to her, and found that not only was she still alive, but that she was wearing my Lord's courting mark. I picked her upand ran to my Commander.

"Commandor Kiro! I found this human girl nearly frozen!" I called to him. He looked at me impatiently.

"So what? We have more important things to worry about." He replied.

"She's wearing Lord Sesshomarus courting mark. We need to save her." I replied. He took a sniff in my direction, his eyes widened when he caught our Lords scent on her. He nodded and commanded I take her to the shiro.

It took me 20 minutes, running at my top speed, to reach the palace. Master Jaken stopped me.

"What business do you have here General" He asked, without even looking at me.

"I found Lord Sesshomaru's intended frozen in the ice on my rounds earlier." I replied. Jaken looked up at the girl in my arms.

"Thats her alright. The Shikon no Miko. Take her to the room attached to Lord Sesshoamrus" He told me. I nodded as he gave orders for the healer and some extra blankets to be sent to that room.

(Jakens POV)

*I must tell Lord Sesshomaru we have found her!* I thought as I rushed to the stable to get Ah-Un. I rushed him off in search for my Lord.

I travelled for two and half days when I finally found him, and the Mikos friends below me. I ushered the dragon down to him. I was so giddy I almost forgot why I was searching for him in the first place.

"Lord Sesshoamru! Lord Sesshoamru!" I called to him.

"Jaken, where is Rin, and why did you leave the shiro? This better be good." He growled out.

"General Hiroshi found your miko in the Northwestern mountain. She is at the shiro milord." I replied.

(Sesshomarus POV)

I stood up, barely glancing at my newest pack.

"We're leaving." I told them, leaving no room for argument, as if they were going to try. They nodded and the neko transformed and everyone got on her. I made my youkai cloud and we left our campsite, heading towards my mate, at the shiro.


	10. Chapter 10

(3 hours later)

We finally made it to the gates. I entered the shiro, sniffing the air. I found her scent leading me to the room connected to my suite. I went inside, immeaditly shocked by what I saw. Kagome was _very_ pale, with blue lips. She was wrapped up in at least 3 blankets and I could tell that she was shivering. I walked closer, spotting her wrists, which were the same shade of blue as her lips.

"My Lord?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see my healer at the door.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Better than she was when she was brought here two days ago. She has minor hypothermia and exhaustion. Her wrists indicate being forced to wear frozen shackles. I didnt know if I could save her. But she looks better now." He replied. I walked over to her, and sat down by the bed.

I watched as he took her vitals. He smiled as he checked her pulse, which I took as a good sign. He took her tempature last.

"Her temapture is 97.9. I heard that it should be 98.6" He told me then left the room.

"My Kagome." I whispered, caressing the hand I held. "What did that filthy half-breed do to you?" I wondered out loud. I turned my head to look at her as I heard a light groan from her. A moment later she opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered, barely able to speak.

"I'm here koi. Try not to speak. I will destroy Naraku for what he did to you." I vowed.

"Naraku is gone. For good." She whispered. I looked at her, curiousity in my gaze.

(Kagomes POV)

I was so glad to see Sesshomaru, that I almost forgot about my condition.

"What do you mean Kagome?"

"

When Kanna kidnapped me, I destroyed the infant she was holding. That infant was Narakus heart." His eyes widened in realization, so I continued. " I passed out after that, so I don't really know where I was. I woke up about 6 hours later in a frozen chamber, with shackles holding me to the wall. Now I have his soul." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"While we were in my era, I found a scroll that I wrote. It told me how to use a fake tama to trap his soul. When he touched the fake jewel, his soul got sucked in and his body turned to dust.

"When did you find the scroll?"

"After we first got there, you were talking to Mama and Gramps. When I was meditating, i transfered a portion of the jewel to Naraku bringing the real piece to me."

"What about the real jewel?" I had the real jewel with me the whole time, I shielded it while making the fake seem like the real, so Naraku and other youkai looking for it, would know the difference. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didnt want the possibility of Naraku over-hearing." I replied and apoligized. He seemed to understand. "Burn this, it will end Naraku for good." I finished, handing it to him. He sat it down on the bedside table, then he sat down behind me and pulled me into his lap. Holding me close, he nuzzled into my neck affectionatly. I smiled suddenly feeling tired. I laid my head on his shoulder and knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

(Mirokus POV)

I sat with Sango and Shippo as we waited for Lord Sesshomaru to come back. We found out that Kagome was here, but we don't know how she is. I looked up as the healer came in and walked up to us.

"You are worried about the Miko?" He asked. We all nodded. "

She is alright. Suffering from minor hypothermia, frostbite and exhaustion. However, she is recovering nicely. Sleeping right now." He told us. The water demon healer left us as Sesshomaru came entered the room. He threw the jewel to Sango.

"Kagome said to burn this replica. It holds Narakus soul." He stated.

"Replica?" Shippo asked. The Inu Lord nodded and told us how Kagome defeated The evil hanyou we have been chasing for the last three years. I nodded, amazed at how Kagome came up with the idea.

I looked over at the fake jewel. I could feel the malice-filled aura it held. I nodded and put it in the fire. A scream filled the room as the flames turned purple. The fake jewel was destroyed, Narakus soul sent to Hell.

I checked out my hand, and found that my hand was whole. I looked up at the others who were watching me.

"It worked. My wind tunnel is gone." i told them, showing them my hole less hand.

"It's really over." Sango muttered, relief clear in her voice.

"Can we visit Kagome?"Shippo asked. I waited for the daiyoukai to reply.

"Later. She is resting right now."

"OK. I guess I'll find Rin and play with her." Shippo then bounced out of the room, looking for the little girl.

"Would you like to walk outside with me?" I asked my favorite woman.

"Alright, but keep your hands to yourself." She replied.

"But my hand is cursed." I answered.

(Kagomes POV)

I knew I was dreaming, but it was still horrifying.

I was standing in a big room, but it was on fire. I broke down the door and ran downstairs where I found Eri, Yuka, and Ayumis bodies, burning. I tried to pull them out but, the flooring caved in and all three of their bodies slammed into the concrete below us. I ran out of the building trying to find help. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. It was like I was mute. Suddenly an ambulance came, and three paramedics went into it as the firefighters arrived in their firetruck, trying to take out the flames. The men rushed through me as if I wasn't there.

"I heard an EMT telling the others that three bodies were found in the basement. Three high school girls, all dead. I screamed at them telling them that I had been trying to call for help, but still, no sound comes out. I'm hysterical by now, fear running through my body and I run, as far from the building as I can.

(Sesshomarus POV)

I walked back into Kagomes room, closing the door behind me softly. I strolled over to her bed, noting her pained expression, and restless body. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, then she started whimpering.

I sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled her into my lap, blankets and all. I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help her out of her nightmare so she could get some rest.

She stopped squirming and relaxed under my gentle touch. She sighed lightly, a smile gracing her lips as she whispers my name happily.

I gently brushed some of her ebony hair out of her eyes, and pressed my lips to her forehead. She leaned into me, nuzzling lovingly into my chest. I smiled at the gesture. She probably didn't realize she did it.

"I love you Sesshomaru.." She whispered, opening her eyes and gazing at me. I smiled down at her.

"Aishiteru Kagome. I will always love you." I vowed She lifted her head as her lips met mine in a tender kiss. A kiss that held her soul for me to see. "Get some sleep koi. You need to recover." I told her gently. She nodded sleepily and leaned into my embrace. I hummed a lullaby my mother taught me as a child. I smiled slightly as I watched her fall into a peaceful sleep.

I held her for a little while longer, before gently laying her back down. She whimpered lightly, and I nuzzled her cheek lovingly. She calmed down and snuggled into the blankets, with a small smile on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

(Kagomes POV-Dream)

I was sitting in the garden, under a blooming Sakura tree. I was wearing a dark blue kimono, with silver crescent moons on it. I held my round tummy, smiling at the thought of having Sesshomaru's children.

A little boy with white hair and golden eyes came up to me. Perched on his head were two small puppy ears.

"Mommy! Mommy! When will I see little sister?" He asked me.

"Soon Sweetheart. She will be here soon." I replied. He grinned. I looked up as I felt Kikyous aura. I looked up to see her holding a little Inu hanyou with white hair and black puppy ears.

"Mommy? Can I play with Hime?" My son 4 year old asked. I smiled at him.

"Ask Aunt Kikyou first." I told him. She nodded her consent. He laughed and chased after the little hanyou girl. Kikyou walked over and sat next to me.

"How are you doing Kagome?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Not bad. Not as many mood swings this time, but I have had some weird cravings." I replied as I watched our kids playing together. "So how is Inuyasha doing?" I asked my last incarnation.

"Same as always." She replied. I laughed. "How's Rin?" She asked.

"She's feeling better now. She had us worried there for a while." I told her.

"Yeah, the flu was pretty bad this year. Almost everyone in the village had it." Kikyou explained. I nodded and heard a loud "Daddy's' Home!" from my son, who practically tackled Sesshomaru.

I giggled at the sight, causing my mate to look up at me and smirk. He walked up to me. I stood up wobbly. He pulled me close and gave me the most passionate kisses ever.

(out of dream-still Kagomes POV)

I woke up, reality coming in easy increments. I smiled, thinking about the dream, suddenly wanting to kiss Sesshomaru. I longed to feel his lips brush mine.

The rest of the dream came to me and I smiled. Thinking about having a family with my daiyoukai. I looked around, seeing that I was in a beautifully decorated room.

*My guess is that I am at Sesshomarus home.* I stood up, raising both arms in the air, stretching. I felt so much better after my nap. I walked out the double doors, going into the next room, which was just as beautiful, if not more so, then the room I just came from. I opened the doors across the room and saw a grand hallway and staircase.

Once downstairs, I sent my aura out, searching for my Inu's aura. I felt Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo, but not Sesshomaru. I made my way to the room I knew my friends were in. I opened the door to see an unconscious monk, and an angry slayer.

"He'll never learn." I sigh, knowing that Miroku tried to grope Sango, yet again. You would think he would have learned by now.

Sango looks up at me and in an instant, is hugging me.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" She asked. I smiled and hugged my sister-like-friend back.

"Better now." I replied. I pulled away a moment later. "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" I asked the two that were still conscious.

"He's in the garden, beneath the Sakura tree." Shippo replies, leading me outside. I found said tree and walked under it. Sesshomaru looked up and smiled a true smile at me, beckoning me to come to him. I grinned as he pulled me into his lap and held me close.

"Feeling better koi?" He asked. I smiled as I leaned up and captured his lips in a loving kiss.

"Much better now." I replied when we finally separated for much needed air. He nuzzled my cheek affectionately.

"Glad to hear it." He whispered against my neck, sending shivers down my body.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"When you did not return, we went out to find you. Jaken came about 3 hours after sunrise, telling me that one of my generals found you in the northernmost point of our lands, and brought you here to be taken care of." He explained, pulling me closer.


	13. Chapter 13

(Sango and Miroku)

They married shortly after they rebuild her slayer village. The village was filled with life from refugees searching for homes after Naraku destroyed their villages. Miroku and Sango were the village leaders and helped raise a new generation of demon slayers, being taught that some demons and half-demons were good and some were evil.

They ended up having 11 kids, 5 boys and 6 girls. One son, Aito, was just like his father, a lecher. Sango ended up teaching him the same lessons his father was taught by her. He learned quickly. They were overall good kids. They had 33 grand kids, most of which grew up to be demon slayers, and a few as monks.

They lived to a respectful age of 65, and both died peacefully in thier sleep.

(Kikyo and Inuyasha)

They returned to her village, after the jewel was destroyed. Kikyou became the Miko after her sister passed on. Inuyasha remained the protector.

They had 2 children, Hime, a little girl, and Aiko, a young boy. Both grew up and had several children of thier own.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had finally called a truce and ended up caring deeply for each other. Sesshomaru taught many Inu-youkai tradtions to the young hanyou, and Kikyou spent quite a bit of time with her reincarnation, who ended up being her best friend.

(Sesshomaru and Kagome)

Sesshomaru quickly mated his miko, and immeaditly got her pregnant with thier son Akiko. Together they raised 3 children of thier own, plus Rin and Shippo, who ended up mating eachother, which made Sesshomaru and Kagome both happy.

They ended up having 20 grandchildren who all mated and had kids of their own.

Kagome lived through the centuries waiting for the time the well sealed up. She had a happy reunion with her family whom she told about her amazing journey through life and introduced her children and grandchildren.

They lived through another century after her reunion before they too, passed on.

Thier life story will be one told throughout time as the greatest life of all time, starring a time-traveling miko and her youkai love.


	14. Chapter 14

Stop SOPA 2014. Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics (including fanfiction. Net), fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. 


End file.
